The Collins Family
The Collins Family is the first episode of Series 2 of the British Supernanny show. It was remade and re-released as the ninth episode of Season 1 of the American Supernanny show. Sypnopsis "It’s a case of mob rule in the Collins household, with four little devils terrorising their parents. Aggression and destruction have turned the family home into a war zone where the usual method of communication involves spitting and constant use of the F-word. Dad’s authoritative approach seems to have no affect at all. Supernanny steps in and creates Naughty Zones to separate the kids when they misbehave. With their toys being confiscated as punishment and mum and dad being trained to work together, have the kids finally met their match?" - supernanny.co.uk Family Members Episode transcript The Collins Family/Transcript Recap Submission Reel The Submission Reel introduces Jason, Karen, and their four children Ben, Lauren, Joshua, and Joseph. Ben encourages his younger brothers to engage in naughty behavior. He expresses that he loves to be naughty, even though he knows it's wrong. Lauren is well behaved, but sometimes can misbehave. Joshua engages in a lot of fighting. Joseph is very aggressive, will pick something up, throw it and smash it (light bulbs, coffee mugs, plates, analogue televisions) and even do such things as pouring out Karen's hair care products onto her bed. The two youngest boys all spit at each other and their mother. They will also engage in bad behavior in public, which humiliates Karen. All three of the boys swear and talk back. Jason lays down the law with discipline and overall the parents don't agree with their ways of discipline. Observation When Jo arrives at the Collins family home, observation begins in the backyard. While Lauren is calm, the boys are swearing, spitting, and engaging in destructive behavior. Karen has no control whatsoever. Jo realizes that the boys are testing her to see where she is going to snap and that their behavior would surprise her. Karen struggles to get the children prepared for school. When she tries to get them in the car, Joshua runs off on the street. Eventually, the family is able to get to school, but they run 15 minutes behind. After the children come home from school, they're still being destructive. At this point, Karen realizes she isn't in control, and breaks down. When Jason comes home from work and sees what the children have done, he sends Ben up to bed early, but they didn’t do the Go to Bed Early technique. Gallery Jason-Collins-Submission-Reel.png Karen-Collins-Interview.png Supernanny_karen.jpg Karen-Collins.png Ben-Collins.png Lauren-Collins.png Joshua-Collins.png Joseph-Collins.png Collins-Naughty-Zone.jpeg Version differences In the UK version when Ben escapes from the Naughty Zone during the Family Test Run where Karen and Joshua have a wrestling match to try to get Ben back in the Naughty Zone, Jason sends Ben to bed as punishment he takes away another toy and put it in Ben's confiscated toy box. External Links *Episode summary on supernanny.co.uk Category:Supernanny (U.K.) Series 2 Episodes